


Un Hombre Sin Honor

by Mare9548



Series: Contra Todo Pronóstico [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm rewriting history here, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Rhaegar survives the trident but not for long
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548
Summary: Jaime se convierte en el Matarreyes.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Contra Todo Pronóstico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Un Hombre Sin Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man Without Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924298) by [Mare9548](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548). 



> Hola querid@s!
> 
> Aquí traigo otra pieza al rompecabezas. Si hubiera escrito la historia de este universo en orden y no como lo estoy haciendo realmente (yendo y viniendo en la línea de tiempo), este habría sido el primer capítulo, muy probablemente. Lamento decir que no hay Brienne en este caso (la próxima vez, lo prometo). Sin embargo, hay mucha angst, demasiada diría yo. Todo lo que sucede aquí eventualmente provocará el matrimonio arreglado entre Jaime y Brienne.
> 
> Había predicho que este one-shot no tendría más de 2000 palabras, pero, como siempre, olvidé mi mala costumbre de dejarme llevar. Como puede ver en el prefacio, es más de 7k de largo. Espero que disfrutes de largos capítulos.
> 
> Para un one-shot, esto tiene demasiados personajes activos, algunos más que otros. Disfruté inmensamente escribiendo algunos de ellos, especialmente Rhaegar.
> 
> Antes de dejar que lean, debo decirles que todo en la historia de Westeros antes de la batalla del Tridente sigue igual. Es en esa batalla que comienzo a hacer algunos cambios. Obviamente, esos cambios alteran ligeramente el canon. Algunos eventos sucederán independientemente, mientras que otros pasarán en una dirección diferente. Con suerte, les gustará lo que he cambiado.
> 
> Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejaré leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Los rayos de sol que atraviesan las ventanas altas y estrechas rebotan en la armadura dorada que usa Jaime y la hacen brillar magníficamente. El casco con forma de cabeza de león esconde su expresión atormentada pero decidida. Está poniendo fin a la locura y lo hará ahora. Jaime no tiene más opción.

El Rey Aerys se dirige hacia el Trono de Hierro cuando la intención asesina de Jaime se vuelve inconfundible. Saltando sobre él como un león tras su presa, Jaime apuñala al Rey Loco por la espalda y lo arrastra físicamente fuera de los escalones mientras Aerys chilla como un cerdo y mancha sus pantalones como un cobarde.

El filo de su espada dorada corta la garganta del rey sin esfuerzo, terminando así la existencia trastornada de un loco. La sangre, tan roja como la de cualquier plebeyo, brota de la herida, manchando la capa blanca de Jaime. Los gorjeos húmedos espasmódicos llenan el aire cuando Aerys se ahoga con su propia sangre, luchando por respirar por última vez antes de encontrarse con El Desconocido.

_ Fué tan fácil. Un rey debería ser más difícil de matar que esto. _

Jaime deja caer el cadáver al suelo y reconcilia lo que acaba de hacer. Cometió regicidio y, si alguien se entera, será ejecutado por ello. Ha roto su juramento como Hermano Jurado de La Guardia Real para proteger la vida de su rey y, sin embargo, el arrepentimiento por sus acciones no es tanto como debería ser. Jaime ha renunciado a un voto para mantener otro, el de proteger a los inocentes.

Al matar a su rey, Jamie salvó a miles de ciudadanos en el Desembarco del Rey de morir quemados vivos. Al quitarle la vida a un loco, vivirán medio millón de personas. Parece un intercambio justo para él.

Antes de que el instinto de supervivencia incite a Jaime a huir de la escena, las altas puertas de roble y bronce de la sala del trono se abren de par en par. El príncipe Rhaegar avanza con su distintiva armadura de reluciente placa negra con el dragón de tres cabezas de su casa labrado en rubíes en el pecho. Tres de sus guardias personales le pisan los talones, uno de ellos es Ser Barristan Selmy de la Guardia Real.

Jaime mira atónito al príncipe que durante una quincena pensó que era un fantasma. El rumor es que fue asesinado en El Tridente. La espada de Jaime se desliza de sus dedos y resuena en el suelo mientras él se tambalea hacia atrás, sus ojos parpadean hacia el cadáver en el suelo. ¿ _ Qué pasa si Aerys regresa de la muerte también _ ? El pensamiento es suficiente para enfriar a Jaime hasta la médula.

—M-mi Príncipe —tartamudea, entre un reconocimiento respetuoso y una pregunta. ¿ _ Cómo puede estar vivo _ ?

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Padre!

Si algo dice la furia y el dolor en los ojos y el tono del príncipe, no, príncipe, del  _ rey _ Rhaegar es que nada salvará a Jaime ahora. Rhaegar no posee la locura del rey muerto, por lo que quizás tenga la amabilidad de decapitar a Jaime en lugar de quemarlo vivo como lo habría hecho Aerys. Es solo un pequeño consuelo.

El nuevo rey se arrodilla junto al viejo, sin duda esperando encontrar una hilo de vida en su padre. No encuentra ninguno.

—¿Qué has hecho, Lannister? —Rhaegar exige mientras se pone de pie. Su rostro se endurece mientras mira a Jaime, congelándose en una máscara furiosa. Se transforma en un dragón enojado.

Jaime es tan valiente como imprudente. —¿No es obvio, Su Excelencia? Puede que no sea difícil de deducir. El rey está muerto en el suelo… mi espada, manchada con su sangre —ironiza descuidadamente. 

¿Qué más podría decir cuando fue atrapado con su espada chorreando sangre real y de pie sobre el cuerpo? El cadáver del rey Aerys todavía está caliente y la sangre brota de su garganta rajada. No hay intruso a quien culpar. Sólo está él.

Cuando Jaime decidió quitarle la vida a Aerys, no se le escapó que probablemente sería a costa de la suya. Se hizo a la idea de ello, arrojando todas las precauciones por la ventana.

El rey Reagar no aprecia su descaro y se lanza hacia él, no como un dragón como los Targaryens han afirmado ser durante siglos, sino como un toro. Jaime cae al suelo con el rey a horcajadas sobre su cintura, el impacto desinfla los pulmones de Jamie, y él gime. Los escalones que conducen al trono se clavan en la placa posterior de su coraza y piernas. Rheagar le quita el casco a Jaime y lo golpea en la cara una y otra vez. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, Jaime recibe la paliza que ciertamente está justificada.

Parece que el nuevo rey quiere matar a Jaime con la fuerza bruta de sus puños. Usar una espada para acabar con su vida parece demasiado misericordioso. Jaime no puede culparlo por eso. Si Tywin fuese asesinado y Jaime descubriera quién lo hizo en el acto, probablemente, él haría lo mismo. A pesar de la locura de Aerys o la refinada crueldad de Tywin, tanto Rhaegar como Jaime deben sus vidas a sus padres.

Jaime prueba el sabor metálico de su propia sangre mientras el rey golpea su mandíbula y nariz, rompiéndose huesos y aflojando dientes. El público que mira a Rheagar golpeándolo hasta la pulpa crece con cada minuto que pasa, pero Jaime no puede preocuparse por ello, revolcándose en el dolor y la culpa.

Los golpes se detienen tan abruptamente como comenzaron cuando la voz horrorizada de la ahora reina Elia resuena por encima del sonido de carne golpeando carne.

—¡Oh, Dioses! ¿Rheagar? ¡Rheagar!

Jadeando y sangrando, Jaime se queda quieto en los escalones mientras el Rey Rhaegar se endereza a toda su gran altura y le da la espalda. Jaime no se atreve a moverse ni un centímetro, consciente de que incluso el más mínimo gesto de su parte será percibido como una amenaza. Una docena de soldados en la sala lo cortarán en pedazos antes de que incluso pueda sentarse.

—¡Llévenselo!

Cuatro guardias dan un paso adelante, siguiendo el gruñido del rey Rhaegar, y lo agarran. Sin ceremonia, lo sacan de la sala del trono, cruzan por el patio central y descienden por los escalones serpentinos. Jaime sabe exactamente a dónde se dirigen, a las mazmorras. Ha caminado las mismas piedras en la otra cara de la moneda muchas veces en los últimos dos años. Demasiadas veces para decir la verdad.

Incluso con un ojo completamente hinchado, Jaime puede ver el desprecio y el juicio de sus guardias dirigidos hacia él mientras lo escoltan por los patios. Vieron lo que hizo y lo consideraron culpable. Nadie le pregunta por qué rompió su juramento. Nadie piensa que podría tener una justificada razón para ello.

Duele más de lo que Jaime podría haber pensado. Especialmente de Ser Barristan, su compañero Hermano Jurado, quien conoce como él el alcance de la crueldad de Aerys. Durante años, ambos fueron testigos silenciosos del descenso a la locura de su rey.

El grupo que lo escolta atraviesa una entrada ubicada entre los barracones de los Capas Doradas y la Torre de la Espada Blanca, deteniéndose en una cámara no muy adentro al pasar la entrada.

—Esto nunca debería haber pertenecido a ti —le sisea Ser Barristan con enojo mientras quita la capa blanca manchada de sangre de los hombros de Jamie.

_ Difícil de negar. _ Jaime nunca imaginó que el honor de pertenecer a la Guardia Real tenía un precio tan alto.  _ Pero lo volvería a hacer. Sin dudarlo _ . Por Tyrion, es capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio. Tomar el blanco fue la única forma en que Jaime encontró para evitar que su padre enviara a su hermano pequeño al Muro.

Las reflexiones del pasado de Jaime son sacudidas cuando los guardias terminan de quitarle la armadura, dejando a Jaime solo con su túnica, pantalones y botas. Luego, lo arrastran a tres niveles abajo en las mazmorras a una celda.

—Te quemarás en los siete infiernos como el traidor que eres —dice uno de los guardias con desprecio, empujando a Jaime dentro de una celda negra.

Lo primero que golpea a Jaime cuando trastabilla hacia adentro es el olor fétido de la orina que lo hace asquearse. Entonces, viene la oscuridad. Jaime es incapaz de detener el escalofrío que agita su cuerpo cuando la puerta de la celda de diez centímetros de grosor se cierra con un ruido ensordecedor. Lo sacude hasta los huesos.

De pie allí en soledad estigia mientras el frío se cuela en él, la carga de sus acciones cae sobre Jaime. Todo lo que acaba de pasar, los acontecimientos diarios que experimentó desde que se juró en la Guardia Real se estrellan contra él, todo a la vez. El peso es asombroso. A ciegas, Jaime se tambalea hacia el lado opuesto de la celda, se apoya en la húmeda pared de piedra y se deja caer al suelo.

Contra su voluntad, desgarradoras lágrimas y sollozos vienen a él. Como el sol que nace por el este todas las mañanas, él no los puede detener. Flexiona las piernas contra el pecho, se hace un ovillo, se cubre la cabeza con los brazos y llora como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rodeado de una oscuridad ineludible, Jaime no puede determinar el paso del tiempo. No sabe cuanto tarda en descargar la angustia en su alma, solo que lleva mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría creer. Finalmente, sus sollozos se detienen y sus lágrimas se secan.

Es entonces cuando pensamientos tontos y ridículos encuentran su camino en su mente. Un estallido de risa histérica brota de él, contemplando lo que deparará el futuro. No para él porque su ejecución es segura. El morirá pronto.

Sus pensamientos están en la línea de su logro involuntario: convocar a Tywin para tomar partido en la guerra. Ni Aerys ni los rebeldes pueden reclamar tal hazaña. Jaime está convencido de que su padre llamará a Occidente a las armas en el momento en que escuche sobre su arresto y próxima ejecución. No porque Tywin tenga amor por su hijo mayor, sino porque lo tomará como un insulto personal.

Si Eddard Stark es tan capaz de librar una guerra por el amor por su padre y hermano y vengar sus muertes como Robert Baratheon lo es por el afecto de su prometida y exigir reparaciones por su secuestro, Tywin está preparado para hacer lo mismo por su vanidad. Es mejor que Rhaegar esté preparado para la furiosa embestida de un orgulloso león.

  
  


Jaime no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa pero, mucho antes de lo esperado, los guardias regresan a su celda; él cree que es llevarlo a enfrentar al Verdugo del Rey.  _ Debería estar agradecido de que no me dejen aquí pudriéndome por una eternidad antes de cortarme la cabeza. Muy considerado de ellos. _ Dolorosamente cegado por la luz proyectada por la antorcha que uno de los guardias desliza en el candelero de la pared, Jaime necesita un momento para darse cuenta de que Rhaegar está entre ellos. Se pone de pie con un gemido, una protesta vehemente cuando nota cada contusión en su cuerpo al moverse.

—Su Excelencia, ¿a qué le debo el honor de su presencia en estos elegantes alojamientos? —Jaime extiende su brazo por el aire, señalando con indiferencia la celda mohosa y apestosa como si fuera las habitaciones dignas de un rey. Cada palabra que se dice equivale a una punzada dolorosa en su mandíbula gravemente magullada. Es un milagro que pueda hablar en absoluto.

Rhaegar ignora su comentario. Él le habla a los otros hombres que se ciernen en la puerta, —Déjenos solos.

Todos los guardias abandonan la celda, excepto uno.

—Perdóneme, Su Excelencia, pero creo que sería mejor si me quedo…

Rheagar se da vuelta para ver a Ser Barristan e interrumpe la protesta. —Estaré bien. Necesito hablar con Jaime. A solas —su tono de hierro, aunque es bajo, no invita a argumentos.

Claramente infeliz al respecto, Ser Barristan escucha a su nuevo rey y sale de la celda. Aunque no antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Jaime. Promete los siete infiernos si Jaime intenta algo contra el rey. Sin preocuparse por el dolor que el movimiento le provoca, Jaime sonríe con arrogancia. Obtiene el efecto deseado, Barristan aprieta los dientes, indignado.

Finalmente a solas, Rhaegar vuelve su mirada púrpura hacia Jaime. La sonrisa se desvanece de los labios de Jaime, el miedo escalofriante corre por su columna vertebral. Está desconcertado por la compostura que exuda Rhaegar. En todo caso, Jaime esperaría una reminiscencia del hombre furioso que lo golpeó hasta la pulpa no hace mucho tiempo.

En cambio, Rhaegar se ve triste y cansado. —¿Por qué? —él pregunta.

Jaime frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Había una sirvienta de cocina en Casterly Rock que solía decir que es porque ese es el color de los ojos de La Doncella. A mí me suena como un cuento de esposa de pescador, pero quién sabe.

Rhaegar gruñe impaciente. —¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? ¿Por qué abandonarías tu juramento y le quitarías la vida?

La ira rompe la voz del rey y hace que Jaime se aguante la lengua.  _ No tiene la cabeza tan fría como quiere mostrar _ . Bromear no le hará ningún bien. Jaime cierra los labios y no dice nada. Incluso si pudiera decir por qué mató al rey, Rhaegar no le creerá de todos modos.

—Respóndeme.

La demanda resuena en la pequeña celda, Rhaegar mira con gran intensidad a los ojos de Jaime; bueno,  _ al ojo _ , en singular. Su ojo izquierdo está completamente hinchado. Por su parte, Jaime lucha contra el instinto de retorcerse en su propia piel bajo el escrutinio. Sin embargo, mantiene la mirada fija.

Hay un cambio repentino en la mirada del rey, una luz de sabiduría destella en sus ojos. El cambio inquieta a Jaime. Rhaegar deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿No me lo dirás? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria.

¿ _ A dónde va con esto? ¿Está jugando conmigo _ ? Jaime observa a Rhaegar caminar de un lado a otro delante de él. El camino es de unos pocos pasos de un extremo a otro, las dimensiones de la celda no permiten nada más.

—No mucho después de que te trajeron a esta celda, tuve una conversación con el Maestro de Susurros. Nunca me gustó que mi padre confiara tanto en la información que Varys le proporcionaba, especialmente asumiendo correctamente que el hombre tiene su propia agenda para lo que sea que comparta o retenga. Y, sin embargo, Varys vino a mí con una historia interesante de lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí mientras yo estaba fuera, haciendo campaña contra los rebeldes .

La aprehensión constriñe la garganta de Jaime. El notable bulto en su cuello se menea hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras traga en seco. El Maestro de Susurros tiene espías en todas partes, sus pequeñas arañas, y ellos pueden descubrir incluso los secretos mejor guardados en los Siete Reinos y más allá. ¿Podría alguno de ellos saber la ubicación de los escondites de Wildfire que se encuentran bajo la ciudad? ¿Varys descubrió el plan de Aerys para quemar el Desembarco del Rey hasta sus cimientos y decidió hacer nada?

—Me parece extraño que, además de mi Padre, también hayas matado a Lord Mano Rossart. Porque fuiste tú, ¿no?

—¿Y si lo fuera, qué? —Jaime lo desafía.

Rhaegar comenta nada más que con un sonido gutural. —Entonces, tú también lo mataste, nada menos que el piromántico favorito de mi padre, y quien, según Varys, había pasado una cantidad de tiempo extremadamente grande con el rey estas últimas semanas, incluso antes de ser designado como la Mano del Rey. Estaban trabajando en algo secreto, incluso para el resto del Pequeño Consejo. Aún más extraño es que Rossart al momento que se encontró con el filo de tu espada estaba vestido como un hombre de armas común como si fuera a defender la Fortaleza Roja él mismo. Sin lugar a dudas extraño ya que dudo que el hombre supiera cómo agarrar una espada correctamente. ¿Sabes por qué llevaba ese atuendo?

—Solo los Siete lo saben —Jaime se encoge de hombros, la mentira llega fácilmente a su lengua—. Lord Mano tenía ideas bizarras. Era extraño. Tal vez queria recordar lo que era ser un plebeyo por un día, extrañaba sus humildes comienzos. Una cosa idiota que hacer si me preguntas. ¿Quién querría vivir una vida simple con la única preocupación de sobrevivir el día? 

—¿Quién lo haría, verdad?

Jaime tiene que sonreírle a Rhaegar por hacer eco de su propio tono sardónico. No sorprende que el nuevo rey anhele una vida más simple, lejos de la guerra, de los planes políticos y del deber familiar. El juego de tronos es brutal y solo los sabios no quieren jugarlo. A veces, sin embargo, tu mano es forzada a entrar.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Era un loco de mierda, y dudo que alguien lo vaya a extrañar —Rhaeger detiene su ritmo frente a Jaime y lo mira—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Rossart quería pasar desapercibido en la ciudad mientras realizaba un recado delicado para mi padre? Sería sensato ser uno más en la multitud.

Rheagar intensifica su mirada en el ojo bueno de Jaime. El ritmo de su corazón aumenta con cada palabra que habla el rey. —Seguramente, el manejo de  _ sustancias _ peligrosas debe ser realizado solo por expertos.

_ Desconocido, llévame ahora. Él sabe… o al menos tiene una suposición muy educada. _

—Preguntaré nuevamente y quiero la verdad, Jaime. Deberías saber lo que se le pidió hacer a Rossart. Estuviste allí con ellos en guardia, vigilando al rey todo el tiempo. ¿Mataste a mi padre ya Rossart por lo que estaban planeando hacer?

Jaime se atraganta con la verdad, que tiene ganas de salir, pero la retiene. Rompió un juramento hoy, no quiere fallar en guardar otro. Parado lo más alto que puede y levantando su barbilla maltratada, dice: —Yo protejo los secretos de mi rey.

Rhaegar se acerca a él, dejando prácticamente no espacio entre los dos, y Jaime necesita todo para mantenerse firme.

—¡ _ Yo  _ soy tu rey ahora y te ordeno que me lo digas! Estamos solos aquí, nadie más necesita saberlo.

La compulsión de obedecer a su rey es demasiado para Jaime. Él aparta su mirada de Rhaegar y se condena a sí mismo con otro voto roto. —Sí —dice en un aliento estrangulado.

No es una respuesta lo suficientemente buena. —Dime porque —exige Rhaegar sin piedad. Es cuando Jaime cae en cuenta que el rey necesita escuchar las palabras. Tal vez tenga la remota esperanza de que lo que él cree que Aerys había planeado no es cierto.

Tragando saliva, Jaime deja escapar las palabras de su boca. Una vez que comienza, no hay forma de detenerlas. Él le dice a Rhaegar cómo Aerys ordenó a sus pirománticos que ocultaran escondites de Fuego Valyrio en toda la ciudad con la mayor discreción. Solo a los alquimistas maestros de alto rango se les asignó la tarea con Rossart, Garigus y Belis como líderes. Se consideró que los acólitos no eran confiables para ayudarlos.

Colocaron la sustancia mortal debajo de Septo de Baelor y las chozas de Flea Bottom, en las siete puertas de la ciudad, debajo de cada edificio que pudieron, incluso en las bodegas de la Fortaleza Roja.

—La noticia de que habías muerto en El Tridente llegó a la corte —continúa Jaime.

—Casi lo hice —interrumpe Rhaegar.

Ante la revelación, Jaime regresa su mirada a Rhaegar y se da cuenta de que, distraídamente, el rey coloca una mano sobre su peto y hace una mueca.  _ Él está herido _ . Jaime no puede decir qué tan mal está, pero teniendo en cuenta que el hombre cabalgó hasta el Desembarco del Rey y está parado frente a él, sin mencionar que le dio una paliza con todas de la ley a Jaime antes, no podría ser tan malo.

—Es pretencioso de mi persona que haya esperado que el rey recibiera bien la noticia, ¿no?

_ Esa es la subestimación del siglo _ . Jaime resopla. —De hecho, si lo es; él no lo tomó bien, no. Su comportamiento se volvió aún más irrazonablemente desconfiado y volátil después de eso. Envió a la reina a Dragonstone con el Príncipe Viserys. Yo esperaba que hiciera lo mismo con la Princesa Elia, pero él lo prohibió.

—De alguna manera, Su Excelencia tuvo la idea de que el Príncipe Lewyn te traicionó en El Tridente, pero pensó que podía mantener a Dorne leal mientras mantuviera a la Princesa Elia y al pequeño Aegon cerca —mientras Jaime dice esto, la cara de Rhaegar se endurece con una mezcla de furia. y arrepentimiento. El primero Jaime cree que está dirigido al rey muerto mientras que el segundo es a costas de sí mismo. Rhaeger está descubriendo lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su esposa e hijos.

—El ejército rebelde estaba obligado a venir al Sur, el rey lo sabía, así que cuando se corrió el rumor de que un pequeño contingente del ejército de la corona estaba en la Puerta de Hierro... —Jaime duda, pensando lo equivocados que estaban todos—… Debo confesar que no solo tu padre fue quien lo creyó un engaño.

—Pensaron que era el ejército de Robert tratando de hacerse pasar por mis hombres.

En lugar de una pregunta, es una declaración, pero Jaime responde de todos modos: —Sí. Con la noticia de su supuesta muerte, no era una idea tan descabellada. Estuve allí cuando Su Excelencia le dio la orden a Rossart. "Los traidores quiere mi ciudad" dijo. "No les daré más que cenizas. Que Robert sea el rey de los huesos carbonizados y la carne cocida." Una orden que Rossart estaba ansioso por cumplir —Jaime puede ver con su mente la expresión enloquecida del rey y el brillo alegre en los ojos de Rossart.

—"Quémalos. Quémalos a todos" decía tu padre. Me tocó a mí proteger la Fortaleza Roja, pero sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Sabía que el Desembarco del Rey sería arrasado, que miles de personas inocentes perecerían si Rossart no era detenido. Lo encontré cuando se apresuraba hacia una puerta lateral. Lo maté primero. Luego, fui a la sala del trono y… y maté al rey antes de que pudiera encontrar a alguien más para llevar su mensaje a los pirománticos.

En algún lugar de su historia, Jaime perdió el foco de su entorno. Revivir su día fue insoportable pero, en cierta medida, se sintió más ligero. Como si al confesarle a Rhaegar le hubiera quitado el peso de la verdad de sus hombros. Jaime se sorprende al sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Pensó que las había consumido todas antes, pero aparentemente no. Las limpia furiosamente, avergonzado por la falta de control de sus emociones.

Rhaegar no se ve mejor de lo que se siente Jaime. Su rostro se contorsiona con una serie de emociones fuertes que van desde la incredulidad enfurecida hasta la negación terca hasta que se resuelve en una aceptación dolorosa. Cuando los ojos del rey se encuentran con la mirada de Jaime otra vez, tiene asombro y simpatía. Esas no son las cosas que Jaime espera encontrar.

Tampoco lo es la disculpa que Rhaegar ofrece: —Lo siento, Jaime.

Con un tono desconcertado, susurra, —¿Por qué?

—Por demasiadas cosas. Por haber descuidado mi deber hacia el reino, favoreciendo mis propias necesidades antes que las de mi pueblo. No estaba ciego ante la locura de mi padre, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de gobernar, y sin embargo, decidí creer eso sacarlo del trono podía esperar. Elegí vivir una vida idílica mientras él despedazaba el reino. Lamento mucho haber dejado caer sobre tus jóvenes hombros una responsabilidad que era mía. Lamento haber pensado lo peor de cuando entré en la sala del trono y te vi allí con mi padre muerto a tus pies .

—Tenía razón al pensarlo, Su Excelencia. Juré proteger al rey pero lo maté de todos modos. Tiré mi honor por la ventana.

La pesada mano de Rhaegar cae sobre el hombro de Jaime y la aprieta casi dolorosamente. —Eres el caballero más honorable que he conocido, Ser Jaime. Nunca lo dudes. Eres un héroe. ¡Salvaste la ciudad! Ojalá mi padre hubiera encontrado un final mejor porque, a pesar de las cosas despreciables que hizo, yo lo amaba. Su muerte cae sobre mí, no sobre ti. Estoy pensando que de alguna manera también lo salvaste de él mismo antes de que cometiera su peor atrocidad.

—Yo… yo no… —Jaime tartamudea, casi sin saber qué decir, incrédulo de cómo Rhaegar, que debería odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser, lo alaba tanto.

—Ten la seguridad de que recibirás el perdón de la corona por lo que hiciste. Le diré a los guardias que lo liberen, e instaré a Ser Barristan a que te reinstale en tu puesto en La Guardia Real.

—¿Confiarías en mí para proteger tu vida... después de lo que hice? —Jaime pregunta, horrorizado.

—Sí —dice Rhaegar con fiereza—. Me consuela saber que si llegara el día, prometo que no lo hará, en que yo pierda el rumbo en mi reinado, tú harás lo correcto. Te tengo a ti para proteger a la gente. De hecho, tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que escoltes a Elia y a los niños de regreso a Dorne. En este momento, no confío en nadie más que en ti para velar por su seguridad .

Humilde y confundido, Jaime jura: —Los protegeré con mi vida.

Tanto él como Rhaegar se giran para mirar hacia la puerta cuando pasos frenéticos resuenan en el pasillo exterior. La puerta se abre para revelar un guardia. —Su Excelencia, el ejército rebelde está aquí. Se abren paso a través de las Puertas del Dragón y del Rey.

Rhaegar suspira. —Por supuesto que lo hacen.

—Robert —murmura Jaime.

—No, Stannis. Maté a Robert en El Tridente —lo corrige Rhaegar. Su expresión se vuelve especulativa y sombría—. Supongo que Ned está con él.

—Y los leones están en la Puerta de los Dioses —suministra el guardia.

—¿Mi padre? 

¿ _ Qué, en los siete infiernos, está él haciendo aquí _ ? Han pasado pocas horas desde que Jaime fue arrestado, no ha habido tiempo suficiente para que la noticia haya llegado a Casterly Rock, y mucho menos para que su padre llame a sus estandartes y marche hacia el este a la capital. Eso llevaría más de quince días. Si Tywin está aquí no es para rescatar a Jaime. Ya tenía que estar en marcha por semanas cuando Jaime mató a Aerys. ¿Por qué se uniría a la guerra ahora?  _ Eso no es como él. No elegiría el bando a menos que la victoria esté asegurad _ a. Jaime mira a Rhaegar y su mente llega a una conclusión.

Lo más probable es que Tywin recibió la noticia de que Rhaegar fue asesinado en batalla y pensó que el ejército leal se dispersaría sin su líder. Tywin pensó que los rebeldes tenían la victoria en sus manos.  _ Oh, padre, un rudo despertar te espera. _

Rhaegar se acerca al guardia. —Levanten el puente levadizo del Bastión. Envíe refuerzos a cada puerta y envíen hombres a las almenas. Descubra en qué puerta se encuentra Stark e infórmeme de inmediato.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —el guardia se inclina bruscamente y sale corriendo.

—¿Stark? ¿Qué quieres con él?

—Si hinca la rodilla, los rebeldes perderán un líder y fuerza sin los hombres del norte. Puede que hoy no haya derramamiento de sangre.

Un pensamiento ingenuo, en opinión de Jaime. Si su padre se ha unido a la refriega, eso significa que el ejército rebelde tiene más de diez mil nuevos hombres hambrientos de guerra y capaces de compensar la pérdida de las fuerzas de Stark que están cansados de la batalla. Tywin reemplazaría a Stark como líder. 

Además, el condenadamente honorablemente leal Ned… 

—Él no hará eso.

—Podría hacerlo cuando sepa que el heredero legítimo al trono es su familia.

_ ¿Qué? Eso es una locura. Elia es de Dorne, no del norte. Ella es una Martell, no una Stark, so her young son has nothing to do with Eddard. _

Antes de que Jaime pueda cuestionar la declaración de Rhaegar, Ser Barristan llega a la puerta. —Venga, Su Excelencia. Están saqueando la ciudad. Están usando los túneles para llegar a la fortaleza.

—¡Malditos rebeldes!

Los débiles ruidos de una pelea en la superficie llegan hasta las entrañas de las mazmorras. Rhaegar se apresura, sacando su espada mientras avanza. Jaime da un paso adelante, queriendo ir tras él para ayudarlo a proteger el castillo, para proteger la vida de su nuevo rey, pero Ser Barristan le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Los sonidos de la batalla son ahogados por los gritos de Jaime, pidiendo que lo dejen salir. Sus manos se ensangrientan golpeando contra la puerta impenetrable y su voz se vuelve ronca. Él grita y grita, pero nadie, ni un carcelero, ni un celador, ni un guardia vienen por un tiempo.

El tiempo pasa y la antorcha que los guardias habían dejado atrás cuando vino Rhaegar se consume lentamente. Para cuando Jaime piensa que se quedará ahí eternamente, enloqueciendo de preocupación por lo que ocurre afuera, alguien escucha sus gritos. La puerta se abre, un hombre vestido con los colores Lannister se para frente a él. Lejos de ser bienvenida, la vista llena a Jaime de temor. ¿ _ Significa esto que los rebeldes se han apoderado de la fortaleza _ ? La perspectiva lo horroriza.

El hombre reconoce a Jaime, lo cual le hace fácil hacer una sola pregunta. Él recibe una respuesta igualmente simple, confirmando su peor temor. Al no tener más uso para él, Jaime domina a su salvador y le quita la espada de la mano antes de arrojarlo dentro de la celda. Deseando tener su armadura puesta, Jaime deja las mazmorras. En el camino, es testigo del desastre sangriento que los hombres de su padre junto al resto de los rebeldes han dejado a su paso.

Se pone aún peor cuando sale a la superficie. Jaime está asqueado por la vista en el patio inferior. La batalla aquí debe haber sido feroz, resultando en un mar de Capas Doradas que yacen muertos en el suelo del patio, hombres que había llegado a conocer en los últimos años ahogados en charcos de su propia sangre.

Pero lo peor es cuando el aire se llena de vítores de los rebeldes después de que alguien grita que Rhaegar está muerto. La noticia es como un golpe físico en el estómago que deja a Jaime sin aliento.  _ Le fallé. Le fallé y ahora está muerto _ .

El tiempo de lamento de Jaime es escaso. Por el rabillo del ojo, una inconfundible sombra gigante llama su atención. Ser Gregor Clegane, mejor conocido como La Montaña Que Cabalga, trepa las paredes del Bastión de Maegor junto con otro hombre, que a Jaime le resulta vagamente familiar. No importa quién sea. Lo único que importa es que están ascendiendo en el lado donde se encuentran los apartamentos reales. ¡ _ La reina! ¡Los niños _ !

La voz de Rhaegar resuena en el fondo de la mente de Jaime.  _ No confío en nadie más que en ti para velar por su seguridad. _

Impulsado por la necesidad de mantener al menos el último juramento que hizo a Rhaegar, Jaime corre dentro del bastión. La Montaña tiene una buena ventaja y Jaime no lo atrapará subiendo la pared como una araña. Corre a lo largo de los pasillos y toma las escaleras de a dos y tres escalones a la vez, su corazón martillando dentro de su pecho mientras los músculos de sus piernas se tensan hasta el punto de dolor para llevarlo a donde necesita ir.

Está dando los últimos pasos hacia el piso donde se encuentran las recámaras de los niños cuando escucha el grito de una mujer seguido del llanto de un bebé. Le enfría la sangre.  _ Llego muy tarde _ . Corre más rápido que nunca y atraviesa las puertas abiertas de la habitación. En ese instante, dos guardias que protegían a la reina mueren a manos de Ser Gregor y Amory Lorch; Por fin, Jamie reconoce al segundo hombre como uno de los estandartes de su padre. Avanzan hacia la reina. Elia, asustada, agarra a su hijo pequeño que llora contra su pecho, retrocediendo hasta que está acorralada. Ella ruega por sus vidas en vano.

Jaime se precipita hacia adelante y se coloca entre los hombres y Elia como un escudo protector. La Montaña gruñe, disgustado por su inesperada aparición mientras Lorch se burla de él, —Estamos siguiendo las órdenes de tu padre. Todos los engendros de dragones deben ser sacrificados. También lo será la ramera.

Jaime ignora el gemido de desesperación de Elia a su espalda.

—Sobre mi cadáver —responde con intensidad mortal, agarrando su espada con fuerza y asumiendo una postura de lucha.

La vacilación nubla la mirada de Lorch por un momento. La reputación de Jaime como el mejor espadachín en Poniente es bien conocida. Lorch no es rival para Jaime y él lo sabe. Tampoco es atractivo matar al "amado" hijo de su señor lord. Disgustar a Tywin de tal manera es cortejando con la muerte.

Por otro lado, La Montaña no tiene tales reservas. Él tuerce los labios con diversión. Es uno de los pocos hombres que puede superar a Jaime en la batalla, no se basa en la habilidad sino en la fuerza bruta, especialmente porque Jaime carece de la protección de una armadura.

Sin apartar la mirada de los hombres, Jaime le dice a Elia: —¡Su Excelencia, tome a la princesa Rhaenys y váyase! Yo los detendré.

Elia se apresura a cumplir, pero Lorch imita su movimiento y ella retrocede.

—¡Váyase! —Jaime insiste.

Ella lo hace esta vez pero no llega lejos. Cuando llega a la puerta, los gritos de la princesa asustada se deslizan en la habitación.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

La princesita, descalza y vestida para dormir, corre hacia su madre con la cara manchada de lágrimas. Jaime cambia su posición para brindarles una mejor protección. Detesta la sed sanguinaria visible en los ojos de Ser Gregor, mirando a su presa.

_ Incluso si me matas, me aseguraré de que no puedas dañarlos. Nunca. _

—Ser Jaime —llama Elia detrás de él.

—Poneos en marcha —aconseja, ignorando el miedo en su voz.

—Ser Jaime —insiste ella—. ¡Mira detrás tuyo!

Él no quiere apartar los ojos de La Montaña o Lorch, dándoles la oportunidad de atacar, pero la expresión de ambos se agria mientras miran algo más allá de Jaime y Elia. Eso lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Un grupo de unos veinte hombres armados, con armadura de cuero hervida y capas gris blanquecinas se acercan con Ned Stark a la cabeza. Jaime nunca se sintió más aliviado de ver al hombre en su vida. Sin saberlo, Eddard acaba de darle a Jaime la ventaja para mantener a salvo a la reina y sus hijos.  _ Gracias Madre. Gracias por dejarme proteger a los inocentes en tu nombre _ .

Nunca ha habido amor entre Jaime y Ned. El lobo siempre ha juzgado al león. Stark tiene un exasperante y inflado sentido de honor y es tercamente crítico, pero una cosa es cierta, no permitirá que daño caiga a mujeres y niños inocentes si puede evitarlo.

—¡Ríndete, Lannister! ¡Se acabó!

_ Ahí está, el tono de odio que está reservado solo para los leones. _

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Jaime insta a la reina a deslizarse por un receso cerca de la puerta para poder interponerse entre ella y los niños y las dos amenazas opuestas. Jaime está muy superado en número, veinticinco contra uno son probabilidades que ni siquiera él puede superar. En verdad, solo le preocupan los dos hombres en su flanco derecho. Los hombres de Stark a su izquierda no harán nada imprudente sin la palabra de su señor lord.

Jaime echa una mirada a Ned y dice: —Mi disputa no es contigo, Lord Stark. Solo estoy protegiendo a mi reina. Mataré a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.

Cuando Ned llega a la puerta y mira dentro, la comprensión nubla su rostro. Jaime le levanta una ceja. Stark asiente bruscamente y dice: —Entrégate y garantizaré la seguridad de ellos.

—¿Por tu honor?

Ned lo fulmina con la mirada, indudablemente indignado porque Jaime puso a prueba su palabra. ¡ _ Sería un tonto si no aprovechara ese sentido de honor tuyo! _

—Por mi honor —sisea Stark.

Jaime relaja su postura pero sigue sosteniendo su espada en la mano, la punta hacia abajo.

—Greatjon, Galbart, escolten a la princesa Elia a la habitación de al lado. Protégenla como si fuera la lady de Invernalia.

_ Es la  _ reina _ Elia, idiota. Reina Madre, de hecho. _ Jaime supone que ya no importa. El infante en los brazos de Elia nunca llegará al poder. Ya debería haber un nuevo rey sentado en el Trono de Hierro; El rey Stannis probablemente.

Jaime se hace a un lado y asiente con la cabeza hacia Elia. —Estarás a salvo con  _ ellos _ —su inflexión le hizo saber que no debía confiar en nadie más.

—¿No va a venir con nosotros? —Elia pregunta, obviamente no tiene fe en nadie más que en Jaime. 

Él dirige su mirada hacia Ned y lee los pensamientos del hombre. —No en este momento, Su Excelencia. Hay algunos... asuntos que debo atender. Los hombres de Lord Stark los protegerán como lo haría yo.

O eso es lo que Jaime espera. En este punto, las cosas están fuera de su control. Sin mucha elección, Elia pasa junto a él, con preocupación y miedo grabados en su rostro. La pequeña y aguda voz de la princesa Rhaenys sorprende cuando llora, soltándose de las manos de su madre. —¡Mamá! ¡Necesito encontrar a Balerion! ¡Se asustará!

—¡Rhaenys, no!

Los hombres le cortan el paso, y ella mira hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Stark y sus hombres están perdidos, sin saber a quién se refiere la niña, pero Jaime sí sabe. Ella está hablando de su gatito negro.

Sin impresionarse por la reacción ante una rabieta de una pequeña de 3 años y compadeciéndose de la pobre niña que sin ninguna duda está teniendo un día horrible, Jaime se arrodilla junto a ella y le dice suavemente: —Ve con tu madre, princesa. Déjame buscarlo en tu lugar. Si encuentro a Balerion, te lo enviaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes quedarte con tu madre y hacer lo que ella te diga. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

_ Por tu seguridad, diga que sí, criatura. _

La adorable niña de bucles oscuros y cálidos ojos color marrón menea la cabeza afirmativamente. Una dulce sonrisa se extendió en su cara bronceada. —Gracias, Ser Jaime.

—El gusto es mío.

Cuando Jaime se endereza, su ojo captan la mirada agradecida en los ojos de Elia. Él inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento.

Una vez que Elia y sus hijos están seguros en una habitación al final del pasillo, los hombres de Stark en guardia afuera de la puerta, Ned se vuelve hacia Jamie.

—Hora de irse.

—No sin ellos —Jaime mira fijamente a La Montaña y Lorch—. Después de ustedes, Sers.

Hay un momento tenso en el que Jaime cree que los hombres de su padre se negarán, pero después de una competencia de miradas de odio entre todos, Lorch es el primero en moverse. Su decepción por su misión no cumplida es evidente. La ira de Ser Gregor es aún mayor. Cuando pasa junto a Jaime, el monstruo de hombre lo golpea en el hombro. Aunque Jaime se mantiene firme sobre sus pies, sabe que tendrá otro hematoma para curar más tarde.  _ Como si ya no tuviera los suficientes. _

Cuando salen del Bastión de Maegor, Ned Stark ordena a sus hombres que hagan guardia y no dejen entrar a nadie más que a él.

Intuitivamente, los pies de Jaime lo llevan a la sala del trono, Stark entra a su lado. El número de comandantes reunidos allí no sorprende a Jaime. Como era de esperar, Tywin también está presente. La mirada de su padre se dirige a Ser Gregor, una pregunta silenciosa. Jaime lucha con una sonrisa petulante que intenta florecer en sus labios cuando Tywin frunce el ceño ante el negativo apenas perceptible de La Montaña.

_ Así es, padre. No tienes un regalo para congraciarte con el nuevo rey. Sin duda, estaría feliz de no tener herederos potenciales que pudieran disputar su reinado. Casi le das eso _ .

Dicho rey está sentado en el trono.  _ Sabía que sería él.  _ Stannis Baratheon mira a todos desde la plataforma donde descansa el Trono de Hierro. A la izquierda detrás del trono, se encuentra la única mujer en la sala. Es alta y hermosa, con cabello cobrizo profundo y bruñido, ojos rojos inquietantes y piel impecable. Una túnica de satén escarlata se aferra a su esbelta figura, mientras que una gargantilla roja con un rubí adorna su cuello.

Si su situación no fuera tan grave, Jaime podría haberle prestado más atención. Sin embargo, su atención se centra en un grupo de realistas arrodillados al pie de las escaleras, deben haber cedido y sus vidas perdonadas. Ahora, esperan saber cuál será su destino. Lo más probable es que Jaime comparta el mismo futuro. No se le escapa que su situación actual no es mejor que cuando Rhaegar lo encontró esa mañana en esa misma habitación.

Como si necesitara ayuda para empeorar sus circunstancias, un joven entre los cautivos, uno de los Capa Doradas, se separa del grupo y se lanza contra Jaime. Antes de que el guardia lo alcance, éste es contenido y echado para atrás.

—¡Traidor! ¡Eres un jodido traidor!

—¿Qué es esto? —Stannis exige, levantándose del trono—. ¿Por qué lo acusas de traición?

—Antes… se preguntaba quién mató al Rey Aerys, ¿no es así? —el hombre espeta rencoroso, dándose vuelta hacia Stannis. Ante la ceja levantada del rey, el Capa Dorada señala con su dedo a Jaime—: ¡Fue él! ¡Él mató al rey!

La sala toma una respiración colectiva ante la revelación. Jaime acomoda su expresión a una de indiferencia pero, por dentro, gime. Fue tonto de su parte pensar que no cargaría con la culpa por matar al rey esta vez. Está seguro de que muchos se alegrían de tomar la hazaña como propia.

Cada persona en la habitación pone sus ojos en él. La gratitud hacia Jaime por haber librado al mundo de un loco que los habría matado a todos es bastante discreta. En su lugar, el juicio y el odio provienen de todos los ángulos y encuentra la diana en él. La mirada más penetrante de todas proviene de su padre. Jaime no necesita mirar para saberlo. El calor en la parte posterior de su cuello es demasiado familiar.

—¿No es lo que todos ustedes vinieron a hacer aquí, a matar al Rey Loco? —Jaime dice con descortesía. No puede darse el lujo de mostrar sus sentimientos reales, ni decir cuánto el acto le costó a nivel personal—. Alguien tenía que hacerlo; me ofrecí de voluntario.

Manteniendo su buen ojo hacia Stannis y usando el mismo tono arrogante, Jaime dice—: Disculpas, Su Excelencia, me habría reservado el honor si hubiera sabido que se dirigía a la capital. Considéreme castigado adecuadamente. Rhaegar estaba mucho más molesto conmigo que usted. Me encontró con el Rey Loco a mis pies, usted ve.

—¿Y él no te mató?

—No por la falta de intentos.

Mirando a su alrededor, Jaime capta la incredulidad en la voz del rey reflejada en la cara de todos los demás. ¿ _ Son idiotas? ¿Quién creen que me dió una paliza como esta _ ?

Stannis sacude su sorpresa lo suficientemente pronto. Su perplejidad desaparece, y el desprecio se establece en su lugar. —Has cometido traición, en efecto. Volviste tu espada en contra de tu rey.

—¡Ejecútenlo! —dice alguien en la multitud. —¡Envíelo al Muro! —grita otro. Varios otros hacen ecos similares de las solicitudes.

Los gritos apenas sorprenden a Jaime. Ni se molesta en responder a ellos más que levantar una ceja en desafío. A su espalda, un par de botas golpeando el suelo anuncia que alguien se separó de la audiencia y se acercó a Jaime.

—Su Excelencia —habla Tywin—. Mi hijo, sus acciones, ayudaron a tu causa. Seguramente, eso vale algo.

Al escuchar a su padre pedir lo más cercano a la clemencia que puede para él, afloja la mandíbula de Jaime. Seguramente no está escuchando bien. La mendicidad de Tywin no es algo común. Pensándolo bien, su padre debe tener un plan en marcha.  _ Si, debe ser eso. _

—Vale tanto como su honor —murmura Ned mordazmente.

Jaime lo fulmina con la mirada. Incluso cuando fue testigo de la forma en que Jaime protegió a Elia y a los niños, la forma en que se rindió pacíficamente y sin derramar innecesariamente una gota de sangre, Ned todavía lo encuentra falto. ¿ _ Quién necesita su aprobación de todos modos? Un león no se preocupa por la opinión de las ovejas _ .

Cansado del juicio de todos, Jaime da un paso adelante. Él mira al rey con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Entonces, ¿qué es, Su Excelencia? ¿Me voy a la cama o a la muerte? Matar reyes es un asunto agotador. Creo que merezco un poco de descanso.

—¡Callate la boca! —Tywin sisea detrás de él.

Antes de que el rey dé su sentencia, lo que a juzgar por su expresión facial significará que Jaime se encontrará con El Desconocido lo suficientemente pronto, la mujer de rojo se acerca y le susurra algo al oído de Stannis. El rey frunce el ceño y le pregunta algo en el mismo tono, demasiado bajo para que nadie más lo escuche.

Jaime no lo oye, pero puede leer sus labios cuando ella responde: —Lo he visto en las llamas.

Lo que sea que eso signifique, desvía Stannis de su decisión. Sorprende a Jaime diciendo: —La Corona debe considerar este asunto en profundidad.

Hay un alboroto en la multitud, molesta por la falta de voluntad de Stannis para enviarlo a la muerte.

Haciéndose el sordo a las quejas, el rey continúa: —Estarás confinado a tus habitaciones en la Torre de la Espada Blanca, no puedes salir de ellas sin mi consentimiento, y estás relevado de tus deberes como Guardia Real hasta próximo aviso. Si incumples con cualquiera de estas estipulaciones, serás llevado ante el Verdugo del Rey de inmediato y yo tendré tu cabeza en una estaca .

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que no puedo tomar el sol por las mañanas o ir a cazar al Kingswood?

Stannis tuerce sus labios en un gruñido, —¡Llévenselo!

Tres de sus hombres se adelantan, ansiosos por seguir la orden de su señor. Jaime se da vuelta y se dirige a la puerta de la sala del trono antes de que los guardias se acerquen a él, con la cabeza en alto. Casi se rió de la ironía de repetir la escena de esta mañana. Entonces, lo consideró apropiado, ahora es una broma a su costa.

Una habitación llena de gente y nadie ha preguntado por qué mató a Aerys. A Rhaegar le tomó un poco hacer la pregunta, pero finalmente lo hizo. Y, lo más sorprendente, había perdonado por completo a Jaime por ello. Jaime duda que sea un destino que se repetirá, especialmente porque su salida de la habitación está llena de gritos, llamándolo traidor y matarreyes. Ellos tienen a alguien a quien señalar con el dedo y eso es todo lo que les importa.

Se despertó esta mañana como un venerado Hermano Jurado de Guardia Real, y ahora se acabó. Tendrá el título de Matarreyes pronunciado con odio durante muchos años por venir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que algunos de ustedes se preguntarán cómo es que está Stannis allí si debería ser asediado en Storm's End, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es porque, como dije en una entrega anterior, algunos personajes son mayores que en canon, comenzando con Brienne e incluyendo a Renly. Él es el asediado en esta historia. Mientras él se quedó en Storm's End, Stannis fue con Robert ... y ya saben lo que sucedió entonces. 
> 
> Balerion, el gato, aparecerá en un futuro one-shot. ¡Estoy leyendo los libros por primera vez y enloquecí cuando me di cuenta de que el gato que Arya nunca atrapa es el gatito de Rhaenys! Entonces tenía que usarlo. Pensé en mostrar más de él aquí, pero esto ya era demasiado largo, así que volverá más tarde.


End file.
